prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking All The Rules
Breaking All The Rules is the 91st episode of WWE Total Divas and the 3rd in Season 7. Summary Trinity alters her championship in order to give it a glow; Lana pulls a stunt that could get her fired; Maryse goes all-out for her house guests' Carmella and Big Cass while Brie and Nicole go on a road trip with a breastfeeding infant. Recap The Bella Twins are hitting the pavement once more, but this time it's for Birdie Joe Danielson's very first road trip. Unfortunately, it's a bit less straightforward than they intended, as their plan to visit all the landmarks of their youth ends up being interrupted by the general needs of the baby. But even though their trip is way longer and more complicated than either intended, Nikki and Brie come away with the realization that it's exactly what the other needed after a long couple of months. After briefly meeting Carmella last week, we are introduced to her home life with Big Cass, where she raps conversations and insists upon bringing her Money in the Bank briefcase into every room she enters. The Princess of Staten Island is trying to sell Cass on moving to Los Angeles, and while they're checking out the town, she coordinates a visit with Maryse, whom she hasn't seen since the Superstar Shake-up. Unfortunately, due to a cell phone glitch, Carmella doesn't realize she and Cass have been invited to spend the night at Chateau Marmiz, and they're quite surprised when Maryse purchases a bed for them to sleep in that's so big it won't fit in the house (The Miz is similarly flabbergasted). Given it's their only night together for a week, Carmella and Cass politely bow out of the sleepover, which ends their story on an awkward note but does give The Miz an opportunity to deliver a delicious “I told you so” to his wife. You know that old chestnut about well-behaved women seldom making history? Lana and Naomi put that adage to the test in a major way, taking their careers into their own hands with executive decisions that sidestep WWE's rigorous (and slow) approval process. Lana, who's still looking for a way back into the ring, decides to tweet out a photo of herself with her shoulder off the mat during her last title match, thereby giving her legitimate grounds for another go in the ring. Naomi, in a slightly more brazen maneuver, ships her SmackDown Women's Championship out to a company that installs a lighting rig to make it glow in the dark, thereby completing her long-in-the-works “glow” persona. In a shocking twist (and to the general befuddlement of by-the-book Natalya), both women get a pass: Lana because WWE decides to spin the negative into a positive, and Naomi because the title ends up being so unique it can't be ignored, though they're both warned to play by the rules. Their story concludes with their rubber match on SmackDown LIVE, which Naomi wins handily, though if next week's previews are any indication, Lana won't go quietly. Image gallery Breaking All The Rules 2.jpg Breaking All The Rules 3.jpg Breaking All The Rules 4.jpg Breaking All The Rules 5.jpg Breaking All The Rules 6.jpg Breaking All The Rules 7.jpg Breaking All The Rules 8.jpg Breaking All The Rules 9.jpg Breaking All The Rules 10.jpg Breaking All The Rules 11.jpg Breaking All The Rules 12.jpg Breaking All The Rules 13.jpg Breaking All The Rules 14.jpg Breaking All The Rules 15.jpg Breaking All The Rules 16.jpg Breaking All The Rules 17.jpg Breaking All The Rules 18.jpg Breaking All The Rules 19.jpg Breaking All The Rules 20.jpg Breaking All The Rules 21.jpg Breaking All The Rules 22.jpg Breaking All The Rules 23.jpg Breaking All The Rules 24.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #91 at WWE.com Category:WWE Total Divas episodes